


A Moment Shared

by parttimewriter123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light fighting, Light-Hearted, One Big Happy Family, Thanksgiving, implied future sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimewriter123/pseuds/parttimewriter123
Summary: An unwelcome pack, an original Stilinski plan, and everyone's home in time for dinner. In other words...What I imagine Thanksgiving for the McCall pack would be like in Beacon Hills haha





	A Moment Shared

“You could not have been any more wrong than you have been right now!” Stiles yelled over his shoulder as he ran for his life in the preserve. 

“How was I supposed to know he’d have a pack! I thought he was just on his own!” Scott called back. “Will your plan even still work or are we running for nothing?!”

“Oh don’t even start! We’ll make it work!” They rounded a sharp corner, the growls of the unforeseen rogue pack right on their tails. “Derek, we’re coming in hot!” Stiles called into his phone. The older wolf had been on the line the whole time and heard the whole commotion of the two teen’s reactions when they found out it wasn’t just one wolf. It took everything in his power not to drop everything and rush over to them…to one in particular, but he couldn’t just leave the rest of the pack to set up without him. Stiles had planned to have him and Scott lure the omega into a clearing that was secretly surrounded by mountain ash. Once the omega was in the middle, and Scott was out, Stiles would close the circle trapping him. If he caught on to the plan Lydia and Allison would be nearby to offer a forceful yell or arrow if needed. Isaac and Derek were there for brute force and intimidation to aid Scott in persuading the omega to peacefully leave Beacon Hills and therefore getting rid of their rogue omega problem. The fact that the assumed rogue omega having a pack wasn’t even a thought, but Stiles was sure…Stiles was mostly…Stiles was _hopeful_ the plan would still work.

“Here we go,” Stiles panted under his breath as they entered the clearing. He stepped on the outside of the unclosed barrier as Scott turned around to watch the pack turn the corner and enter the clearing.

“That was fun,” one of the unwelcome snarled.

“What are you doing here?” Scott growled, red eyes on display for all. As Scott made small talk with the pack, Stiles inched his way around the outside of the barrier hoping he wouldn’t be noticed.

“We were just passing through when we came across the once infamous Hale land. In their name for generations until they were all wiped out.”

“Figured we’d grab it before another pack did…”

“Well you’re too late,” Scott interrupted. By now Stiles was more than half way there when he spotted Derek and Isaac creeping out from their hiding places. If they came out too early then the pack would see him and wonder why he was moving away, so he made frantic but subtle head movements letting the two wolves stop. 

“The land was never up for grabs either. The Hale line still exists, right Derek?” Scott called, completely and unknowingly ruining Stiles’ wish of being unnoticed. Derek strutted out as if on cue while Isaac hesitated slightly before joining him. 

“We’ll have to ask you to leave,” Derek informed with an authoritative voice. The pack paid most of their attention on him as he made his way to join Scott’s side except one who made their way closer to Stiles. 

“What a shame,” the pack’s lead complained. 

“We don’t want to fight. If you agree to leave peacefully without harming anyone we can guarantee you safe passage to your final destination,” Scott reasoned. It was a fairly good deal seeing as how with Peter’s influence and Cora and Dereks’ connections with other packs across the states they were given a lot of respect. 

“Interesting…”

“Interesting?” Isaac muttered, which immediately earned him a jab from Derek.

“We’ve heard rumors but didn’t think it was real…”

“A true alpha is unheard of,” the pack’s second continued. 

“But not impossible,” Scott finished. “We don’t want any harm to come to anyone. All we ask is that you leave.” With the attention off him again Stiles stated inching over to the opening. He was almost there when the wolf who was closest to him grabbed his arm.

“What have we got here?” he sneered as he noticed the mountain ash lining the ground. “It’s a trap!” As soon as the words left his mouth the McCall pack went into action. Stiles struggle to get free of the man’s grasp and thought he managed with his sheer strength when he noticed an arrow sticking in the man’s abdomen.

“Thanks Allison,” he reluctantly called. The hunter jumped from whatever tree she was hiding in as she shoot another arrow into a wolf, landing just beside Stiles. 

“No problem,” she smiled before shooting more arrows. 

“Anytime now Stiles!” Derek called out, almost nicked by claws until Lydia did her banshee yell forcing the wolf away. 

“Working on it!” He called as he reached the opening. Quickly pulling out the bag of mountain ash from his pocket he completed the line just before the other pack could manage to step over. 

“Scott we’re good!” 

“Now, as I was saying,” The alpha started, arms crossed against his chest.

 

~

The pack stood by their vehicles as they watched the rogue pack walk off into the distance. They had agreed on Scott’s terms and would be in touch with Peter once they got to the state line. 

“Thank you for helping with this guys,” Scott said. “Hopefully you didn’t miss much of the day…”

“All my family’s here, trust me I’m not missing anything,” Lydia smirked. 

“That’s what pack is for,” Isaac chimed in making the group laugh. The girls said their goodbyes as they left.

“Hey dad told me he just took the turkey out so you guys can come over in like half an hour or whenever you clean up,” Stiles said as he typed out a response on his phone.

“Alright, we’ll see you soon then,” Scott said as he and Isaac got in their car.

“Thanks again for the plan,” Derek said. Stiles could plainly see that the man was reluctant to leave and the teen had an idea why.

“No problem,” the teen felt his nerves start to creep up. His feelings for the wolf were fairly new, or the fact that he was starting to actually acknowledge them was new, and he had a feeling the man didn’t feel the same way. Nevertheless though he didn’t want the man to be alone on thanksgiving.

“Hey, are you doing anything for dinner? We usually get a big turkey cause its my dad and I and the McCalls, and Scott and Isaac eat quite a lot, I mean you probably know that, and I guess I eat a lot too, growing teen and all…I don’t know you just seemed like you were on your own tonight and we just had the pack all together and I think it sucks that you don’t have any…”

“Stiles, are you inviting me to join you for thanksgiving?” Derek swiftly cut the teen off, leaving Stiles slack jawed at how casual and understanding he was.

“Um…y-yeah, yes if you’d like.” He knew his cheeks were betraying him, showing off his nerves and excitement, but he couldn’t help but avoid eye contact for fear of a negative response.

“I’d love to,” the man smiled. Stiles could’ve sworn all the air was knocked out of him when he saw Mr. Broody-Mc-Sourwolf smile, teeth and all. 

“G-great,” he said breathlessly. “Y-you’re free to come over whenever, my dad said dinner was basically ready.” Derek merely smiled at how the teen was acting and laughed to himself as he made his way to his car.

“I’ll be over soon then.”

“Can’t wait,” Stiles muttered out with a small grin on his face as he watched the man’s car drive off.

 

~

“Alright we ready to dig in?” John asked, carving tools at the ready.

“Can we wait like five minutes?” 

“Oh is someone else coming?” Melissa asked as she set the salad down.

“That’s why there’s another placemat out,” Scott said a little too loud for comfort. Stiles only shook his head as the doorbell rang.

“I got it!” Forcing himself not to sprint, he took a deep breath before opening the door. “You made it!” The amount of excitement was way more than he had anticipated…

“Derek?” Both Isaac and Scott wondered aloud as they poked their heads out from the dinning room area. The wolf walked in as Stiles closed the door and soon the two were standing in front of the sheriff, Melissa, the man’s former beta, and the true alpha.

“I hope you don’t mind, we talked a little after everyone left when I realized he didn’t have anyone to celebrate with, so I invited him to join,” Stiles explained. The group was a little hesitant to speak until John broke the silence.

“You’re welcome anytime Derek,” he said warmly. “Please take a seat everyone, I can’t wait any longer.” Melissa took a seat next to John, Scott sat across from her, Isaac sat next to her, and Stiles sat next to Scott leaving Derek to sit on the opposite end of the sheriff, next to Stiles. The warm atmosphere was so inviting and welcoming that Derek suddenly got very reminiscent. The scene before him was something out of a movie, a close knit family coming together and sharing good food, taking turns explaining their day and what they were thankful for. It made the man miss his own family, and wonder what both his uncle and sister were doing. He hoped they too were having good food and were surrounded by good people just like he was. Stiles noticed the man’s serene expression out of the corner of his eye and when he turned to look, felt like he melted in his seat. Derek looked so at peace, and it made the teen long for him…long for a hug at least. Deciding on a slightly less obvious action, he placed his hand on the man’s knee under the table. The two locked eyes, and each smiled a little deeper at the connection. 

Derek mouthed the words “thank you”.

Stiles mouthed back “you’re welcome”.

And the two relished their shared moment while they could, before engaging with the rest of the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this short little fic! I tried to make it interesting but still focused around pack family and spreading goodness and whatnot. Just had a burst of inspiration and wanted to share!
> 
> For those of you following my other Teen Wolf fic Exposed, know that updates will start up again soon (probably next week!) 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think of this cute little thing, and I hope you all had a good, safe, and filling Thanksgiving!


End file.
